Forever
by AniMax
Summary: After the events with JinPuu and the near destruction of Japan, things are back to normal. It's almost 1 full year since Kenshin and Kaoru have been together. Will they always be together? Will Kenshin's dark side, reveal itself, once again?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, readers! Rurouni Kenshin is one of my all time favorite Anime's. So I hope **

**you enjoy the story. Kenshin lives on! I know my story is Romance first and Adventure second, **

**but I only did that cause, ****they balance out over time. Neither one, out does the other. Enjoy the story **

**as it stands. I may add some more chapters, ****for Romance, if you suggest it to me. I'll take almost any request.**

**Chapter 1: Forever**

The wind, blew a calming breeze over the house. It brushed up against the clothes, hanging on

the drying line, outside. Kaoru, pulled a string of hair out of her eyes, as the breeze picked up.

She bent over and began to fold the clothes and place them in the basket, at her feet.

Kaoru, after folding all of the clothes, including the ones that were just blowing in the wind,

stood up and walked back to the house. On the porch, sat Yahiko and Sanosuke, fighting over

the last piece of food, that Kaoru had made for them, before starting the laundry.

"It's mine!" Yahiko yelled, trying to shove Sanosuke's face, away from the food, "I called it!"

"Too bad!" Sanosuke retaliated, "I'm older and I have a larger stomach! I need more food, then

a puny kid, like you!"

"No way!" Yahiko yelled more, "I get it!"

Kaoru, stepped up onto the porch and calmly walked, past the two.

"It's mine!

"No, it's mine!"

**Bang...Smack!**

Kaoru, walked into the house, with the laundry, leaving a battered and bruised Yahiko and

Sanosuke, on the porch. Kaoru, made her way into the living room and placed the basket down.

"Phew...," Kaoru sighed, wiping her forehead off with her sleeve, "all done!"

After Kaoru got up, Kenshin walked into the house, carrying a large basket over his shoulder

"Miss Kaoru...," Kenshin sighed, swinging the basket, and placing it gently on the ground, "I'm

back from shopping, that I am!"

"Oh, Kenshin?" Kaoru squealed, "you startled me!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin apologized, "next time, I'll knock before, I come in."

"No...no, it's ok."

"Is something the matter, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"No...," Kaoru assured him, "it's just a few, silly rumors going around, about a group of men that

have been breaking into houses, and then starting fires. I thought you were one of them!"

"Oh...," Kenshin said with a quirky smile, "well, I'm not a fire-starting bandit, that I'm not!...I'm

just a normal wanderi...huh?...

Kenshin, looked down to find that his basket of food, that he had spend all morning, buying,

had disappeared.

"My food!" Kenshin cried, "my precious food!"

"I think I know where it went!...," Kaoru said, getting an evil look in her eye.

Outside, Yahiko and Sanosuke, stuffed their faces, with the basket of food.

"Boy...am I glad we have more food!" Yahiko cheered, taking two bites of two different pieces of

food.

"Yeah..._munch_...," Sanosuke said, in between bites, "It seems..._burp_...like an eternity, since we

last had food, in the house!"

The two, continued to pig-out. Suddenly, a dark shadow, loomed over them. Neither seemed to

notice it.

"Oh, boy...this is good!" Sanosuke sang, eating more out of the basket.

"Huh?"

**Bang...Smack...Whack!**

"Gahhh!"

"You two are nothing, but vultures!" Kaoru, scolded the two guys, picking up the basket, "just

for that, no dinner for you, tonight!"

Kenshin and Kaoru, walked away, to prepare the food.

"Man...," Sanosuke grumbled, rubbing his head, "is it too much to ask, to get a little grub around

here?"

"I'm tired of scrounging for food," Yahiko complained, getting up, off the ground, "I'm going to

the Akabeko!"

"What do you mean?" Sanosuke asked, looking at Yahiko with wonder, "where the heck did you

get money to spend?"

"I've been saving it up, by working at the Akabeko!" Yahiko explained, pulling out a small sack

from his robe. It was bulging, from lots of coins, inside.

"How much you got there?" Sanosuke asked, staring at the large, coin sack.

"About 10,000 Yen!" Yahiko told him.

"10,000 Yen?!" Sanosuke shrieked, "that's how much you have?"

"Yeah...what's it too ya?"

"If you treat me...," Sanosuke bargained, "I'll show you how to score big with that little waitress

girl, you like...huh?"

"No way...I've seen you with woman, Sanosuke...," Yahiko snuffed, "you couldn't get a date

with one, if she were already dead!"

"What did you say?!" Sanosuke hollered, "give me that bag, you little twirp!"

"No way!" Yahiko screamed back, "get your own money!"

"Give it here!"

"Not a chance!"

Yahiko and Sanosuke, fought and wrestled for the money. Finally, Yahiko got away and ran off,

over the fence and down the street. Sanosuke followed. Inside, Kaoru and Kenshin prepared

some of, what was left of the food, for dinner, for later on in the day.

"Oh...," Kenshin, suddenly gasped, "I forgot the rice for the Miso...how silly of me!"

"That's ok," Kaoru said, smiling, "we can do without for one night!"

"It's no trouble...," Kenshin smiled back, "I can run out and pick some up, that I can."

"Well, if you are going to go," Kaoru spoke up, "then I'll come along! I've got nothing to do, now

that the preparation for dinner, is basically done."

"Alright, then," Kenshin agreed, "we'll go together."

Kaoru and Kenshin, left what was done, in the kitchen and walked out of the house. The two

walked down the streets, looking for a shop that had rice. They stopped of at a few shops.

"Sorry...," one shop keeper, apologized, "we ran out just a few hours ago!"

"Nope!" another said, "we won't be getting any until tomorrow!"

"No rice?!" Kaoru gasped.

"I wonder why so much rice is missing from all of these shops?" Kenshin ordered, looking around

for another shop, to stop off at.

"Maybe we should take a detour over to Saiyeki," Kaoru proposed.

"You mean, another town?" Kenshin asked, "do we really need the rice, that badly?"

"Yes!" Kaoru barked, "now let's go, before we loss out on that town, too!"

Kaoru, reached over and grabbed Kenshin, by the scruff of his robe, and tugged him along.

"Gahhh...ahh...," Kenshin whaled, "Miss...Kaoruuuu..."

Over at the Akabeko, Yahiko and Sanosuke sat down at a table, scarfing down food.

"Ok, Sanosuke...," Yahiko grumbled, "if you can give me some good advice...then I may let you

have seconds!"

"Sure, kid!" Sanosuke sneered, putting down his bowl, "you just let ol' Sanosuke, work his

magic...and you end up with the girl...what do you got to lose?"

"hmmm...," Yahiko wondered.

"Here's your food, Yahiko...," Tsubame whispered, walking up to them and placing the tray of

food, on the table.

"Thank...you, Tsubame," Yahiko choked out, "looks great!"

"Oh...," Tsubame gasped, "no...it's nothing special..."

Sanosuke, nudged Yahiko in the gut.

"Go for it!" Sanosuke urged. He gave Yahiko, a light shove from behind. Yahiko, stumbled

forwards, and tripped on the table.

"Aghhh!" Yahiko yelled, as he went flying.

"Oh, no...," Tsubame gasped, as she held up the tray, in front of her, to protect herself.

Yahiko, fell right on top of Tsubame, and she fell on her back, flat on the ground. Yahiko, landed

on her, his face smothered in her chest.

"uh...heh...," Sanosuke giggled, scratching his head, "whoops!"

Yahiko and Tsubame, came to at the same time. They shook their heads and looked up.

"Ugh!"

"Agh!"

Yahiko, sat up and looked away, with a red face.

"I'm sorry, Tsubame...," Yahiko apologized, "I didn't mean for that to happen..."

"...," Tsubame squeaked, "...it's ok, Yahiko...I'm not hurt..."

Tsubame, got up and rushed into the kitchen. Yahiko got up and watched her run off. He

walked back to the table. Yahiko, punched Sanosuke in the back of the head.

"You idiot!" Yahiko yelled, "what were you doing?! Now, she's going to think I'm some weirdo

or something!"

"No, she's not," Sanosuke assured Yahiko, rubbing the back of his head, "she just got a little

flustered, cause you went for her goods, without any hesitation...you little devil!"

"Yahhh!" Yahiko screamed, "I didn't want to...I didn't...yahh!"

Yahiko, ran from the restaurant. Sanosuke, looked at the table.

"All mine, now!" he sneered, with delight.

While that was going on, Kenshin and Kaoru were still walking along the road, towards Saiyeki.

"hmmm...," Kaoru sighed, looking at the ground.

"Something wrong, Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Well...it's just that...," Kaoru sighed, "it's going to be 1 full year, since I met you, next month."

"Hmmm...so it has, " Kenshin, thought for a moment, "time sure does fly, nowadays, that it

does."

"I thought we could do something special, for that day, when it comes around!"

"That sounds like a great idea," Kenshin smiled, "what did you have in mind?"

"Well, going to the Akabeko isn't quite what I had in mind...," Kaoru thought.

"How about we wait until later, to think of an idea," Kenshin asked, "we don't need get ahead of

ourselves, just yet. We have a whole month, to think of something special, that we do!"

"Ok," Kaoru agreed, smiling, "I agree!"

The two, continued walking, when Kaoru suddenly, thought of something.

"Kenshin?...," Kaoru began, but stopped.

"Hmm?" Kenshin hummed, looking at her, "what is it, Miss Kaoru?"

"Well...," she began again, "I've enjoyed, all this time that we've spend together...but..."

"But what?" Kenshin asked.

"...do you think that we'll always be together?" Kaoru finally got out, "...do you think that's we'll

always be, like this?"

"Hmmm?" Kenshin wondered, looking at Kaoru with slightly sad eyes, "what makes you think of

that, all of a sudden?"

"It's just that...I don't want you to ever go...," Kaoru cried, "I want you to make this your

home...no more wandering...ok? I couldn't bear it, if you had to leave..."

Kenshin's eyes, softened and he got a solemn look on his face. He turned around and gently

grabbed Kaoru, by the shoulders. He stared straight at her teary face, and brought her to his

chest.

"Huh?..." Kaoru gasped as she hit his body.

"If it'll make you happy, Miss Kaoru...," Kenshin said in a soft, gentle voice, "...I'll stay with

you...forever! That I will, most definitely!"

Kaoru, after hearing those words, couldn't move. She just let Kenshin hold her, wrapping his arms

around her, assuring her that he was telling her the truth.

"Hmm...," Kaoru finally sighed, "I'd like that very much...Kenshin..."

The two, stood in the middle of the road, as the afternoon, hit its peak.

**A/N: How's that so far? I thought a good way to open it up, is with a nice moment, **

**between Kaoru and Kenshin. Lots more Sappy bits and action later on. Enjoy till next **

**time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 is here, a lot sooner then I thought! I'm hoping to update this story, **

**no more then 2 weeks at most! This is my favorite Anime of all time, and I want it to **

**live on, in my story!**

**Chapter 2: Big Trouble in Little Saiyeki!**

Finally, after walking for a few hours, Kenshin and Kaoru, were able to wave down a carriage, that

took them the rest of the way, to Saiyeki. The carriage, rolled to a stop in front of a large white

building. The horse, at the front of the carriage, panted and clomped it's feet, waiting to resume

its ride.

"Thank you for the ride, Sir," Kenshin, thanked the elderly driver. He helped Kaoru off the steps,

of the carriage.

"No problem at all, son," the man smiled, "I'll be off now...let's go!"

The man, whipped his reigns and the horse, jumped a little. It neighed and began to slowly walk

forward, pulling the carriage behind it. Kenshin and Kaoru, waited for the carriage to pass,

before moving on.

"Now, all we have to do, is find a shop that sells rice," Kenshin explained the current situation.

"It shouldn't be too hard," Kaoru sighed, looking around at the town, "but, I've never been to

this town before, so I'm not sure where to start looking."

"Maybe there is somebody here, that can tell us where we can find some," Kenshin predicted.

Kenshin walked up to a man, and asked him a question.

"Rice?" the man repeated, looking slightly confused, "this town doesn't get much call for

that...but you may have some luck in the Okiyama district! That's the rich side of town, and they

have a lot more to select from in terms of food and other things!"

"Really?" Kenshin thought, "thank you for your help, sir!"

Kenshin walked back to Kaoru, who was waiting along the wall of the large white building, on the

opposite side of the road.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru called, once the red-haired samurai made it back, "did you find anything?"

"Yes," Kenshin said, smiling, "but we have to travel to the rich side of town, to get it. I predict

that we may not have the proper funds to get what we came for, that I do not."

"Oh...," Kaoru sighed, "well, it doesn't hurt to try! Let's go!"

Kaoru, once again grabbed Kenshin by the scruff of his robe and yanked him along.

"Gahh...," Kenshin yelped, "Miss...Kaoru...I think I can...gahh...manage by myself...that I do!

Yahh!!"

Kenshin and Kaoru, walked along the roads, looking around at the attractions, as they went. Lots

of shops, carried a large assortment of goods, but neither Kenshin nor Kaoru, could spot any rice,

in any of them.

"I don't see any rice in any of these shops," Kaoru sighed, "I guess we do have to go to the other

side of town, to get it."

"It appears that way, that is does," Kenshin agreed.

The two, walked along for while, asking a few people on how to get to the Okiyama district.

Finally, after walking in silence for a while, Kaoru spoke up.

"So, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, looking at Kenshin's face, which seemed to be at peace.

"Hmm?" Kenshin hummed, coming out of his blissful place, "something wrong Miss Kaoru?"

"No...," Kaoru shook her head, "I was just wondering, if you had any ideas on how to celebrate

your 1 year anniversary?"

"Hmm?"

"I mean...," Kaoru panicked, "...I know that you said to me, to wait and think of an idea later,

but I just thought I would bring up that one little thing, just so you don't get left out of your own

party!..._blush_..."

Kenshin looked at Kaoru with a shocked face, but then smiled.

"Not at all, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin whispered, still smiling, "I completely understand that this

celebration is very important to you, and my input is very essential, that is! I'll be sure to think

of some ideas, as we walk through town. How does that sound?"

Kaoru, still blushing, smiled at Kenshin, and giggled a little.

"Sure!"

The two, smiled at each other, and then continued on their way to the other side of town. The

two, had made it about two-thirds the way there, when they turned another corner.

"You little brat!" a man's voice boomed, "get back here, now!"

"_huff-puff_...," a small voice, panted, as it rounded the corner.

As soon as Kenshin, who was walking in front, turned the corner, he got blindsided by a small boy.

Kenshin was able to hold his ground, but the boy, fell back a few feet and hit the dirt, hard.

"Ow...," the boy, cried out. He got up, quickly, and looked back.

"Get back here, kid!" the guy yelled.

"What seems to be the trouble, little guy?" Kenshin asked.

The boy, startled by Kenshin's voice, turned around and looked up. He then, looked down and saw

Kenshin's sword.

"Aw!" the boy, gasped, "are you a sword user?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you help me out?" the boy, pleaded.

As the voices and the yelling of the guys, who were running after him, got closer, the boy's

pleading, became more intense and desperate.

"Please, Mister!" the boy, pleaded again, "I don't want those guys to find me!"

Kenshin looked at the little boy, and smiled.

"Not to worry," Kenshin said, with a warm voice, "I'll make sure that those men, don't hurt you,

that I will."

Kenshin, walked past the boy, and put a hand, against his chest, to hold him back. Rounding the

corner, Kenshin saw 3 running men, all with swords on their belts. They stopped, about 20 feet away,

upon seeing Kenshin. The boy, peeked around, Kenshin's robe.

"You little brat!" one of the guy's yelled, "get over here, so we can deal with you!"

"No way...you big, ugly jerk!" the boy, insulted.

"What?!" the man, gasped, "I'll enjoy cutting your head off...you little punk!"

"What is your business, with this young boy?" Kenshin asked, coldly, holding a hand out to keep

the boy, out of any trouble.

"Who the heck are you?" the bald headed leader of the group, snapped, "what the hell do you

care? Just move aside or we'll kill you too!"

"I suggest that you turn around and go back to where you came from!" Kenshin, remarked

again, "whatever this boy did, it couldn't possibly warrant such a vicious slaughter, of a young child!"

"What the hell do you know?!" the leader, barked, "fine! If you think he's all that innocent...then

you can die with him!! Get him!"

Once the order was given, the other two guys, rushed in, with blades drawn for battle.

"Haa!" the two, yelled, both charging Kenshin.

Kenshin, stepped back, with his left foot, crouched down and put his hand on the handle of his

sword. He placed his thumb, on the guard of the blade, and waited, patiently. The men, closed in

and then, Kenshin drew his sword.

_**SWOOSH**_

A single moment flashed by, and Kenshin, was now, crouching over by the leader, with his sword,

outstretched. The two men, gasped and then fell over in a pile, on top of one another.

"Huh?" the leader gasped.

"Are you done yet?" Kenshin asked, "I have no time for silly games, involving the likes of you!

Leave now and don't come back!"

"Why you...," the leader grumbled, "my master will hear about this!"

The bald leader, turned around and ran off. His two comrades, got up and stumbled away, too.

Kenshin withdrew his sword and watched the three men, run off. Kenshin, turned around and smiled

at Kaoru and the boy.

"Yay!" the boy, cheered, yanking on Kenshin's robe, while he jumped up and down, "thank you,

Mister!"

"Now that that's taken care of," Kenshin announced, bending down to the boy's level, "why not

tell me who you are, and why those men were chasing you?"

The boy, looked away for a second, ashamed but then looked at Kenshin, with big, hopeful

eyes.

"Can you help me, save someone?!" the boy, pleaded with Kenshin.

"Hmm?" Kenshin winced, surprised by the boy's sudden outburst.

"My name is Soji Ido!" the boy, told Kenshin and Kaoru, "and I need to save my friend!"

**A/N: Chapter 2 is done and accounted for! I hope you like what I have, so far! This **

**story is just getting started...well, obviously...hehe**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok, now the action begins...sort of. It's only the first few chapters, and I like to **

**include some action. It'll taper off and then pick up again in another 4-5 chapters. **

**Expect the same action/romance kind of style that made the show great!**

**Chapter 3: Confront the Shinto Group! Stop the New Age of Samurai!**

The bald man, that had attacked Kenshin and group, rushed into the dojo, and announced what

he had just witnessed. The Dojo master stood up.

"What?!" he shouted, jumping to his feet, "you didn't kill the boy, cause you lost to a man with a

reverse blade sword?!"

"...yes, sir," the bald man, whispered, "he was very skilled and were able to take down two men,

in the blink of an eye!"

"This is an insult to the Shinto name!" the master announced, "I want you to bring that man

here, so I can deal with him myself!"

"Yes, master!" the bald man, agreed. He bowed and left the room.

"So...Battousai the Manslayer, thinks he can take down the Shinto clan, does he?" the master

sneered, silently to himself, "well, I have a few surprises in store for him!"

"So you say that a girl you know, has been taken in by those guys from earlier?" Kenshin summed

up Soji's explanation.

"...yeah," Soji nodded, blushing. He turned away from Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kaoru, smiled and bent down.

"Soji?" Kaoru asked the boy, "how old are you?"

"I'm eight years old," Soji told Kaoru, still not looking directly at her.

"That's pretty young to have a first crush on a girl...don't ya think?" Kaoru taunted, then smiled.

"huh!" Soji panicked, turning around to look Kaoru in the eyes, "I...don't like her...I...she's just

my friend...and I can't let her be a slave to those jerks!"

"Why exactly are they keeping her as their slave?" Kenshin asked.

"She was the daughter of a wealthy family," Soji explained, now a sad look on his face, "they

owed those Shinto guys money, but when her parents passed away, she was the only one left.

And since see has no money of her own, they took her in, and makes her pay off the money,

that her parents owe."

"So, she's paying for something that has nothing to do with her," Kenshin snuffed, "I don't

approve of that, that I do not!"

"Kenshin!" Kaoru barked, "we have to get Soji's girl, back! It's not fair that their love can't

blossom!"

"Huh?" Kenshin gasped, surprised by Kaoru's outburst, "what do you mean?"

"We have to save his love!" Kaoru repeated, "let's go, Kenshin!"

Again, Kaoru grabbed Kenshin by the robe and dragged him along.

"...away...we go...," Kenshin sighed.

Kenshin, Kaoru and Soji, all walked over to the Okiyama district and soon, Soji was leading the

way.

"I know a shortcut to the Dojo," Soji pointed out, "we can avoid all those Shinto guys!"

Soji, ran ahead and showed the way. Kenshin and Kaoru, followed closely behind.

"I think that it's sweet that Soji's in love!" Kaoru chirped, "it's so cute!"

"Hmm," Kenshin smiled.

The group, walked for a while, and came to a stop on the outside of a large wooden gate. It had

two guards out front, each on either side of the door. Soji, ran up to them and got an angry

face on.

"Let us in, you big jerks!" Soji insulted, raising a fist to them.

"You again?!" one of the guards, screeched, "you won't get away this time!"

The two guards, moved forward, in order to grab Soji. Kenshin, jumped forward, in order to stop

their attempt. Just before the guards, could place a hand on Soji, or Kenshin could make it in

time, a voice, interrupted them.

"Stop!" called a voice, from above.

The two guards, stopped where they were, and Kenshin did the same. Everyone looked up.

There, standing on the wall, beside the gate's entrance, was a man in a black robe. He was fairly

young, and had long, dark hair, that went past his shoulders. He wore his sword on his right side.

"Master Shinto!" one of the guards, gasped, "what's the problem?"

"I want to invite these people inside, for a while," the master ordered, with a smirk, "open the

gates!"

"...but," the guard, questioned, but did as he was told, "yes, master!"

The two guards, walked over to the gate and pushed it open. Kenshin, withdrew his sword, and

walked with Kaoru and Soji, alongside. As Soji walked past the guards, he put his finger in his eye

and stuck out his tongue.

"Why you...," the guard yelled, but held back.

The group, walked up the short staircase, and into the Dojo, where a large group of Deciphels,

were all sitting, from the entrance up to the head of the class, where the master was sitting.

The group, walked up to the middle of the room and waited. The master, sat calmly on the

ground, looking at Kenshin, as he stopped in the center of the room.

"Kenshin Himura!" the master hissed, with a smile on his face, "I've heard about you, and have

always wondered, how good your sword skills, were!"

"Why have you brought us here?" Kenshin asked, not flinching from the master's comment.

"I'll get to that in due time...," the master chuckled, but was cut off, by Soji.

"You big bully!" Soji insulted, running ahead of Kenshin and Kaoru, "where is she?! Where is Mao!"

"Oh?" Master Shinto sneered, looking at Soji, "would that be the little girl, that we picked up a

few months ago?"

Master Shinto, raised his hand and snapped his fingers. Two men, rushed out of the room and

then came back, with a small girl, bound together with rope.

"Mao!" Soji yelled, and tried to go to her. He was stopped, by two guards, who kicked him back

into his place.

"Soji!" Mao yelled, trying to break free.

"I suppose I'll cut right to the point!" Master Shinto, broke in, "I am the master of the Shinto

Dojo, Uchigo Shinto! I inherited this Dojo from my father, after he passed away! I vow to make

the Shinto name a long lasting one, throughout Japan! We are some of the best up and coming

Samurai in modern Japan, today! We will make a name for ourselves, and become the greatest

Samurai in Japan!"

"What does that have to do with the girl?" Kenshin asked, "why not let her go?"

"We like to be waited on hand and foot," Master Shinto smiled, devilishly, "and she seems to do

her job well...and when she doesn't"..._snaps fingers_...

At the command of Master Shinto, a man came up, from behind Mao and whipped her. She cried

out in agony.

"Mao!!" Soji yelled. Kaoru, held him back.

"This is absurd!" Kenshin growled, looking into the eyes of Master Shinto, "you don't deserve to

be called, Samurai! You people are nothing but savage barbarians!"

"Really...you think so?" Master Shinto smiled, cocking his head to one side, "then, if you think

that we're not worthy, of the Samurai name...then put yourself up, as a fighter!"

"Fine!" Kenshin agreed, without hesitation, "but let the girl go, first! She doesn't have any part in

this, that she doesn't! I forbid fighting with you, knowing she's still in your barbaric hands!"

Master Shinto, head still cocked, chuckled to himself, as he stared at Kenshin. Finally, he waved

his hand up, and the guards, untied the rope, and let her go. She stumbled forwards and then

ran towards the group, and straight into Soji's arms. Soji, fell over and Mao landed on top of him.

"Uh...er..," Soji panicked, blushing heavily, as Mao began to cry in his chest.

Kenshin, Kaoru and Soji, could easily see, what the whip did as damage to Mao's back. A long, red

line, when down her back, starting at the tip of her collar bone, and past her buttocks and part

the way, down her left leg. Small drops of blood, trickled down her leg. Kenshin, looked up from

Mao's injuries and scowled at Master Shinto.

"You will pay for what you did to that girl!" Kenshin hissed, placing his hand on his sword, "If this

is how you plan to act, I'll make sure that none of you become Samurai, that I will!"

"Big words...," Master Shinto smiled, standing up, "but can you back up your words, by taking me

down?"

"I will," Kenshin answered, crouching down, "I'll make you pay for your crime, of hurting an

innocent girl...and dishonoring the Samurai name!"

"Oh...I'm heartbroken!" Master Shinto taunted, "I give squat about how you think Samurai,

should act in these times! Everything I'm doing, will change the Samurai way, for years to come!"

"What your doing is anything but what Samurai would do, that it is!" Kenshin remarked.

"Er...enough talk!" Master Shinto grunted, waving his hand out, in protest, "let us begin our

fight!"

"Fine...," Kenshin agreed, "I will show you how a real Samurai, fights...with honor, respect and

decency!"

Everyone in the room, except for the 4 in the center, laughed their heads off.

"Hehe...all in the past," Master Shinto mumbled, "that's all dead history! The new age of Samurai,

begins after I cut off your head!"

Master Shinto walked to the middle of the room, and stood, about 10 feet away from Kenshin.

The two, took different stances, in order to ready themselves for battle. Kaoru, and the two

kids, moved back to the entrance of the Dojo. They took their place, against the wall.

"Kenshin...be careful," Kaoru whispered.

Kenshin, looked behind him and smiled.

"Big mistake!" Master Shinto yelled, "Don't take your eyes of your opponent!"

While Kenshin was still turned around, Master Shinto, ran forward and drew his sword. He pointed

it forward and tried to stab Kenshin, with a mighty thrust.

"Haaa!"

**_CHINK..._**

The sound of metal on metal, echoed throughout the Dojo, and made everyone gasp.

"Ugh...," Master Shinto grunted, as he pulled back his sword, "how?! How did you know how to

block that?!"

The attack, that Master Shinto tried, was blocked, by Kenshin sword, which he pulled out, just in

the nick of time. Master Shinto's blade, hit dead center, on Kenshin's blade, which acted as a

shield.

"There's no way that you could have blocked that attack!" Master Shinto gasped, "at this range?!

And the fact that you were turned around...how could you have predicted that attack?"

"It's simple!" Kenshin answered, looking coldly into Master Shinto's eyes, "the sunlight, coming in

from that window behind you, cast light over your body, and I was able to see your shadow,

from behind me! I saw no sword, off to the side of your body, in your attack, so I knew that you

were going for a spear kill!"

"Damn you!" Master Shinto grunted, holding his sword up again, "you think that worries me, that

you were able to block, one attack?!"

"You attacked me, while my back was turned," Kenshin explained, "that's another thing you have

disgraced the Samurai name with."

"Oh, shut up!" Master Shinto screamed, "I'll kill you for sure now, with the attack that my father

was famous for...the only damn thing, the old man was good for!"

Kenshin, hearing those words, took his stance and prepared for what was coming.

"Battousai...," Master Shinto sneered, "...let's see you dodge this attack! Haaaa!!!"

**A/N: Chapter 3...and so much more to come! How you liking this so far? If you have **

**any suggestions for a chapter, I'm willing to consider them. Don't be shy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Attack! Strike of the Kizu Shi Mo!**

Kenshin, took his stance and prepared for the attack.

"Let's see you dodge this! Aghhh!"

Master Shinto, drew a quick pose and then leapt forward and attacked.

"Shinto Ultimate attack!" he cried out, "Kizu Shi Mo!"

He went for another spear kill, but at the last second, when he was about 3 feet away from

Kenshin, he disappeared.

"Huh?!" Kenshin gasped. Then, before he even had a chance to react to the disappearance of

Master Shinto, he reappeared again, in the same place that he vanished from.

"Ha!" he cried.

_**SPLOT**_

"Kenshin!!" Kaoru cried out.

"_hack_...ugh...," Kenshin gasped, trying to hold off the sword from piercing any farther.

"Ha!" Master Shinto laughed, "I am very surprised that you were able to dodge my attack, just

enough so that it didn't hit your heart!"

"Ugh...," Kenshin cried out more.

The attack, had stabbed into Kenshin's chest, about an inch away from his heart.

"What was that attack?" Kaoru asked, "it looked like he had vanished, but he reappeared in the

same spot!"

"If you are wondering how I did that attack...," Master Shinto smirked, "then I'll tell you, before

I finish you off!"

Kenshin, kept trying to pull out the sword from his chest, but it was in, too deep.

"The 'Kizu Shi Mo', is an attack that is more about speed, then anything else!" Master Shinto

explained, "upon attacking, the user's speed increases through the roof, so that he can move

fast enough, that the opponent can only assume that his attacker, has vanished. But, that's not

quite the case...because of my great speed increase, the opponent's mind, can't fully process

the movement's and his eyes go out of focus, for a split second. Evasion is almost impossible!"

"Kenshin...," Kaoru gasped, "come on, Kenshin! Fight back!"

Kenshin, tried hard to break free but it was too painful.

"Give it up!" Master Shinto laughed, "my blade is not going anywhere!"

"I can...still...fight back!" Kenshin gasped. He gripped his sword and began to lift it up, from down

beside him.

"Huh?"

"Hiten Mitsurugi style...Ryu Sui Sen!" Kenshin yelled out, picking up his sword, down by his side.

He lifted it up, with his only good arm and struck, downwards. The pain of Master Shinto's sword,

was excruciating, but it went away, after he landed his attack, on the master's right shoulder.

"Ahhh...," Master Shinto yelled, as he stumbled back. He dropped to his knees and Kenshin fell on

his back. Both dropped their blades, down beside themselves.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru gasped, running to his side.

Kenshin, was able to get to his knees, before Master Shinto did. He sat on one knee and held his

right hand, over his wound. Small amounts of blood, soaked his Robe and dripped onto the

ground, below. Finally, Master Shinto got to his feet and smirked at Kenshin. He had only, one

eye open, and his right arm, was hanging down by his side, like a dead animal on a hook.

His sword was still on the ground, beside him. Same for Kenshin's.

"Hehe...it seems that we are both, severely wounded...," Master Shinto, coughed a laugh, "but I

think you are in worse condition, then me..."

"This is nothing...," Kenshin remarked back, now making an attempt to his feet, "I've suffered

worse wounds then this, in my lifetime! We shall continue the fight, that we shall!"

"Strong words...for someone that can't even pick up their sword!" Master Shinto taunted,

bending over and picking up his own sword, with his left hand, "I may be without the use of one

arm...but that won't stop me from performing the 'Kizu Shi Mo', once again..."

Kenshin and Kaoru, both gasped and watched as Master Shinto, took his stance once more, and

held out his sword with his left hand. He sneered proudly, waiting for Kenshin to stand so that he

could strike him down, once and for all.

"Are you ok, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"I...I'm fine, Miss Kaoru, that I am...," Kenshin assured her, by picking up his sword, "please stand

back, so that you may not get involved."

Kenshin, was finally able to retain a solid foundation, and stood with his sword in front of him.

Master Shinto, readied himself, and prepared to take off. Kenshin slumped a little to one side, in

pain.

"Now!" Master Shinto yelled, leaping forwards. He sailed at great speed, and was ready to perform

his special attack, once more.

"Here he comes...," Kenshin, thought to himself, "If I can just find a way to stop his attack, I may

have a chance to win, that I will...I have to focus..."

"Shinto Ultimate Attack...Kizu Shi Mo!!"

Master Shinto, yelled out his attack, and went to strike Kenshin down. Kenshin tried to remain

focused, through the dizziness in his head. Then, Master Shinto disappeared like before. Kenshin

was ready to defend, but then his eyes did what they had done, before...go out of focus. And

that didn't help his cause, making his dizziness, even worse. Kenshin stumbled backwards and

began to fall over. Master Shinto, then reappeared and then went in for the kill.

"I got you!"

_Shik..._

The attack, barely missed Kenshin, since he was falling over. He hit the ground, while Master

Shinto, went through with his attack. Kenshin, who had lost his sword, while falling, could only lift

up his feet and kick Master Shinto in the chest, causing him to fly backwards, back to where he

stood, before. Kenshin, regained some focus and back flipped back to his feet. He immediately,

thereafter, fell back onto one knee, in pain from overdoing it. More blood, pushed the stains on

his robe, even further along his body.

Master Shinto, got up and scowled at Kenshin, who could only sit in pain.

"I'm actually not that surprised, that the famous Battousai the Manslayer, could evade my

attacks!" Master Shinto laughed, "I know now, that you are a worthy opponent, that I can test

out my new strength on!"

"Your strength is nothing more, then a excuse to humiliate and hurt people!" Kenshin gasped,

holding his wound again, "true strength, comes from helping others and protecting the weak and

helpless, that is does!"

"Protecting the weak?!" Master Shinto laughed, "the weak are the problem with today's

world...only the strong should be able to live, while everyone else, should just be eliminated!"

"That's the words of a man, who doesn't have any honor or shame!" Kenshin scolded, "that kind

of talk will only bring on hatred and start wars, with no end in sight! I can't allow that kind of

idealistic ways, step outside this room, that I cannot!"

"I worked hard to build up this empire I'm creating," Master Shinto growled, pointing his sword at

Kenshin, "I have goals to achieve in this world, and I'm not going to allow some has-been,

cowardice, swordsmen tell me what I can and can't do!"

"I live to protect others, and I've achieved more then you have already!" Kenshin countered,

"your way will lead to your early grave, that it will!"

"Enough talk!" Master Shinto snapped, "I don't need to explain myself to someone, who will in

mere seconds, be nothing more then dirt under my feet! I guess I need to ensure that this next

attack, will kill you, without fail! I'll use my father's ultimate technique...only now, it's the highest

form it can reach! The 'Kizu Shi Mo', is the simple version of the attack...now...I'll use the most

critical form of the technique! And there's no way that even you can defeat the 'Kizu Shi Mo', in

it's top form! Prepare to die, Battousai!"

Master Shinto, took his stance and then...he disappeared, even before he began his attack.

"He's gone!" Kenshin gasped.

About 1 and a half seconds past, before Kenshin had a thought run through his head. He

thought of it and then, readied himself.

"I need to make this work!" Kenshin thought to himself. He waited, patiently and then after

another second went by, Master Shinto, reappeared again, right in front of Kenshin.

"Umu Kizu Shi Mo!" he yelled, going fro the kill. Just as Master Shinto had reappeared, Kenshin

had already dodged the attack, and now was positioned on Master Shinto's right side.

"Hiten Mitsurugi style...," Kenshin yelled out, jumped up in the air, about a foot off the ground,

to get some height. He pulled back his blade, with his one good arm and prepared to strike.

"...Huh?" Master Shinto, gasped, realizing that Kenshin was not in front of him.

"...Ryu Sui Sen!!" Kenshin finished the attack, by slamming his sword down on Master Shinto's

sword arm, between the hand and elbow. Master Shinto, cried out in agony, and fell over on

his face. His sword, dropped and bounced on the ground, twice, before falling.

Kenshin, landed on the ground, and fell to his knees, holding his sword, outstretched. Everyone

in the room gasped. Some of the Deciphels, around the room, began to whisper to each other,

others cried out in horror, that their Master had been defeated.

Kenshin got up and flipped his sword around. He then, proceeded to slide it back into it's sheath.

Kaoru ran over to Kenshin and helped him over to Soji and Mao. Master Shinto, crawled over to

the head of the room, and rested his injured body on the wall. He helped himself up, with one

arm.

"You...," Master Shinto hissed, looking at Kenshin with a spiteful look, "...don't think...ugh...that

this is over...you maggot!"

Kenshin, now recovered a little, turned and looked at Master Shinto, who was climbing higher on

the wall, with his arm.

"I...don't plan on losing this fight...," Master Shinto proclaimed, "I...will kill you...even if I have to

resort to extreme measures!"

Kenshin and Kaoru, both looked at him and felt ill, inside. Mao, clung to Soji, scared. Soji, blushed,

but showed more fear then embarrassment. Finally, Master Shinto stopped climbing the wall, and

now was almost fully erect. He then, revealed a smile...a smile that spelled something horrible in

was going to take place...and he was going to be the brain behind it.

"I suggest that you refrain from doing anything else, that I do!" Kenshin said finally, "you've

lost...accept it!"

"Lost?!...," Master Shinto, laughed, "...I don't plan on losing...because you will be the ones that

will die here!...Allow me to introduce my 'Trump Card'!"

Master Shinto, took his arm, that he had been climbing the wall with, and reached for a rope,

that was tied to the ceiling. The end of the rope, at the top, disappeared, into a hole, in the

ceiling.

"Hahaha!" Master Shinto laughed, "check this out!"

He pulled on the rope and a _whoosh_ noise, could be heard. Then, the walls, all around, began to

melt. At second glance, the walls weren't melting...they were falling off...revealing something

underneath. Once the fake walls, had collapsed, they showed the true nature of the room.

Kenshin gasped, and his eyes wide. Kaoru and the two kids, gasped.

"Hahaha!" Master Shinto laughed, throwing his arms in the air.

The entire room, along the walls, had been striped of their foundation and structure...to reveal

an enormous amount of explosives...strapped into the frame of the walls. All of the explosives,

were connected together, by string, and they all led over to Master Shinto, where he was still

holding the rope, which he had pulled.

"Pulling this rope once...causes the walls to reveal what's underneath!" Master Shinto laughed,

now sounding sinister, "the second time I pull this rope...will cause this entire Dojo...along with

everyone inside...to go _boom_! Hahahaha!"

With no time to react, Kenshin got up and yelled to everyone to get out. Even before, Kenshin

was able to finish his warning...Master Shinto yanked on the rope.

**A/N: My first real cliff-hanger of the story...and it's a doozy! Can't wait for the next **

**chapter? Well...you have to! I'm not one to be quick to give away the next chapter, **

**too soon! Look for it, by next week, sometime...maybe thursday/friday-ish!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Fall of the Shinto Group! Uchigo's Last Stand**

**A/N: Wow!...Anyway, I will be now, until he is dead(Hint!), refering to Master Shinto **

**as Uchigo, his first name! That is all!**

Uchigo, reached up and grabbed the rope, once more. He yanked down on the rope, laughing

the whole time. Kenshin had almost no time to speak, and warn his friends. He turned around

and yelled, just as Uchigo pulled the rope. As he turned and yelled, he jumped and collided with

Kaoru and the two kids. He knocked them backwards, and they all fell out the front entrance

and onto the walkway, below. They hit the ground and covered their heads, waiting for the

blast. They waited for what seemed like an eternity. After waiting for almost 10 seconds,

Kenshin, wondered what the delay was. Finally, Kenshin, pulled himself up on his arms, and

looked behind him. He expected to see a smoldering building, or even billowing smoke and

debry...but, all he saw, was Uchigo, standing in the same spot he had been, just moments

before, holding a broken piece of rope, in his hand. He was facing the other way, towards the

window, at the back of the Dojo. After staring at him for a few seconds, Uchigo, fell backwards

and hit the ground. Standing where Uchigo had just stood, was one of the deciphels, that had

been sitting on the sideslines. he had a scared, but angry face on. His sword, outstretched high

above his head. He was the one, who had cut the rope, in order to stop his master from

destroying the entire Dojo. Uchigo, got to his feet, staring into the eyes of his student.

"What...what?!" Uchigo gagged, trying to withhold his anger, until he got an explination,

"...what do you think you are doing, Kiba?!"

"Gah...uh...," Kiba gasped, now feeling like an idiot for taking a stand against his master,

"...I...just didn't want to die!...I...I have a family...and you've gone too far, this time! Killing all of

us...just to kill one man...it's...it's insane!!"

"Damn you to hell!" Uchigo flipped out, "...I'll cut your head off, and put it on my belt!"

Uchigo, drew his sword, and held it up, to strike down Kiba.

_Swoosh...Clank..._

"What?!" Uchigo growled. His attack was denied, by another student, who had run to the rescue

of his friend, before the blade, could hit.

"Kiba's right...," the other student said, "...this is too far...even for us!...Taking the lives of your

comrades...to satisfy your thirst for killing...you're mad!!"

"Ugh...I'll kill you too!" Uchigo screamed, trying to out match his student.

Uchigo, pushed Kiba, and the other student back, causing them to fall over.

"I'll kill you all!!!" Uchigo screeched. He picked up his sword and went to attack. He brought his

sword down to strike, and was blocked, by five swords.

"You won't be killing anyone, Master!" one stundent boomed.

"This has too end!" another joined in.

All of the students, had joined together, to stop their Master's attack. They shoved him away.

"You...you all, betray me?!!" Uchigo accused, "...You all deserve to die!!"

"Just try and stop us!" the student who had helped Kiba, challenged, taking a stand at the front

of the group. All the other students, got to their feet, and took out their swords. They took

their place, around Uchigo, surrounding him.

"You think you can take on someone like me?!" Uchigo laughed, "then try to keep up!...Shinto

Ultimate Technique, Umu Kizu Shi Mo!"

Uchigo, disappeared, and began to slice up his comrades. He dodged all of their attacks, leaving

them dumbfounded, and then dead. He attacked about 15 guys, before he stopped in the

middle of the room, laughing to himself. Barely 2 seconds past, and over half of the students in

the room, were now dead.

"This is too much fun!" he cackled to himself, "...if I had known that killing was this great...I

would have began, a lot sooner then I did!"

Kenshin, stood up and had a anger look on his face.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, not turning around, "take those two, and get out of here...I don't

want you to get hurt, if those explosives, suddenly go off!"

"But Kenshin!...," Kaoru pleaded.

"We were lucky to get away, the first time, that we were," Kenshin explained, glaring back at

Kaoru, "we won't get another chance like that!"

Kaoru, looked up at Kenshin, all the while, holding tightly onto Soji and Mao, who were, buried in

Kaoru's chest and stomach, scared of all the fighting. They had looks of fear in their eyes. Soji,

looked over at Mao, and scowled at the situation. He got up, and held out his hand to Mao.

"Mao?!" Soji, bellowed, as loud as his tiny voice could muster. He had a slight shake in his voice,

indicating to everyone, that he was trying very hard, to be brave. Mao, looked up from Kaoru's

lap, in order to look Soji in the eyes. Soji, winced a little at her pretty face, ut he swallowed his

fear and held his hand out, firmer then before.

"I'll protect you, Mao!" Soji promised, "let's do what, Kenshin said...and let's get somewhere

safe!"

Mao, still had fearin her face, and then she sprung to life with hope and joy. She jumped to her

feet, and wrapped her arms around Soji. Soji blushed and winced.

"Thank you, Soji!" Mao cheered, "I know I'm safe, when you're around!"

"Uh...umm...," Soji gasped, trying not to lose his composure, "...right! Let's go!"

"Thank you!" Kenshin smiled, "hurry!"

Kaoru, grabbed Soji's hand, and Soji grabbed Mao's hand. They all took off, in a line, around the

corner, and out of sight. Kenshin, smiled at the two kids, and that they were all now, safe. His

joy, quickly deminished, as he turned back to face Uchigo, and all his scared, rebellious deciphels.

He walked up the steps, and into the Dojo, where he looked down, and sighed at all the bodies,

that scattered the room. Uchigo, felt his presence and turned around, with a sinister smile on his

face. A few students, still circled around their master, shaking with fear and anger.

"Ahh...Battousai," Uchigo cackled, looking past his students, "...looks like you'll be the next to

die...along with all of my students...who are all complete cowards...and don't deserve to share

the same new age of Samurai, along with someone, like myself!"

"Your "New Age of Samurai"...as you put it," Kenshin scowled, "is nothing more then complete

madness! How could anyone look up to a person, such as yourself, and call you nothing more

then, a Revolutionist!"

"My ideal age...," Uchigo explained, circling the room and Kenshin, as he spoke, "...is something

only the strong and loyal, can understand! Obviously, my former students here, are nothing more

then scared little children...who couldn't see my ideals, to their fullest! What pathetic insulence!"

"I grow tired of your talk, that I do!" Kenshin shuffed, drawing his sword, "why don't we finish off

our battle...without involving anyone else?"

"Hehe...fine!" Uchigo agreed. As Uchigo said that, all the remaining students, hurried out of the

Dojo, carrying their fallen friends, on their shoulders. After everyone was out, Kenshin and Uchigo

were the only ones, left in the room...along with a few dead men, who didn't make it.

"I can still give you one last chance, Uchigo, that I can!" Kenshin offered, sternly, "you can still

repent for what you have done...I know that better then you!"

Uchigo, just stared at Kenshin, and didn't respond. His stare was cold and dead-like. Kenshin

waited, but still no response.

"Will you accpet my offer?" Kenshin asked again, this time a little calmer, trying not to threaten

him.

"hehe...hehehe...Hahahahaha!!!!" Uchigo laughed. Kenshin gasped, not sure what was so funny

to him.

"What's so funny?" Kenshin asked, getting a little more annoyed, again.

"Hehehehe...," Uchigo laughed, but briefly stopped, to eyeball Kenshin, this time with a

completely sinister and out-of-control look, on his face, "...what's so funny?!...I'll tell you!!!

Kenshin waited for the answer.

"...What's so funny...hehehe...," Uchigo continued, laughing all the while, "is that I killed the

famous...Battousai the Manslayer!!! Ahahahahaha!!!!"

As Uchigo made this statement, he backed up to the wall, and pressed himself against it. He

raised his sword, with his almost worthless arm, and held it out.

"Hahahahaha!!!!" he laughed, as he swung his sword at the wall.

"No!!" Kenshin yelled, suddenly realizing what Uchigo had planned. The room, exploded in a great

blaze of smoke, fire and wood. The blast was intense and completely leveled the place, in only a

matter of seconds.

"What the...?!" Kaoru gasped, turning towards the Dojo, from her hiding spot, across the street.

Giant, black clouds of smoke, rose into the air, making the sky look like it was already night. Big,

red flames, followed close behind the smoke, crackling in the air. Kaoru, told the two kids to stay

put, and she ran over to the Dojo, were she coughed, eratically, trying to see through the

smoke.

"Kenshin?!" Kaoru called out, as she choked on the smoke, "...Kenshin?!...Where are

you?...Kens...!!"

Kaoru froze, when she saw, sprawled on the lawn, just outside the Dojo steps...Kenshin, on fire,

lying face down on the ground.

**A/N: Is Kenshin dead?!...If he was, I wouldn't have a story now, would I? Anyhow, just pretend **

**to ****be shocked, as I tell you another secret...Anime is a Cartoon program!!! Hahahaha!!!**

**Fear my inaccuracy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long update...here ya go, folks!**

**Chapter 6: Up in Smoke! The Kamiya in Ruin**

Kaoru, ran over to Kenshin, who was lying facedown, on the ground. She picked him up, and

looked at his face. He had a bad cut, along his hairline. Blood, slowly trickled down his forehead.

"He's unconscious...," Kaoru gasped, silently to herself. She slung Kenshin over her shoulder,

hoisted him up on her back, and carefully carried him out to the road, where a bunch of

bystanders, looked on at the flaming wreck, that was just a short minute ago, the Shinto Dojo.

On the other side of the road, Soji, and Mao, saw Kaoru and carrying Kenshin, and rushed to

help. They set Kenshin down, against a large tree, sitting next to the wall, they were hiding

behind.

"What happened?" Soji asked, looking at Kenshin, then Kaoru.

"The dojo blew up," Kaoru bluntly said, "that one they call "Shinto", did it himself."

"Is he alright?" Mao asked.

"I think so...," Kaoru assured her, smiling, brushing some hair out of Kenshin's face, which had stuck

to some of the drying blood.

"I can get some water!" Soji yelled, standing up, "I can get some from our stream! Let's go,

Mao!"

"Right," Mao agreed, taking Soji by the hand. The two ran off. Kaoru stayed and watched over

Kenshin, while watching the scene, of the burning building.

After about 15 minutes, Soji and Mao returned, with a bucket of water. They placed it down,

beside Kaoru. While, Soji and Mao were gone, the fire had been put out by some of the

residents.

"Thank you," Kaoru thanked the two kids. She reached into the bucket and pulled out a rag,

that Soji and Mao had brought as well. Kaoru, soaked the rag, rang it out, and dabbed

Kenshin's head with it. After all the blood was gone, she got the rag wet, again and this time,

wrapped it around his head. She tied and made a knot, behind his head, and placed him back

down against the tree.

"He should be ok, now," Kaoru smiled, "are you two, alright?"

"Oh, yeah," Soji confidently remarked, "I'm a big guy, I'm not scared of, no fire!"

"teehee...," Mao giggled.

Soji's face turned red, so he sat down, and stuck his face, in between his legs. Kaoru, smiled as

Kenshin began to make soft, groaning noises.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru calmly called to him. Kenshin, opened both eyes, and smiled a little. He winced

in pain.

"Miss Kaoru...," Kenshin whispered, as he tried to sit up. Kaoru, tried to stop him, but he pushed

forward, regardless.

"Kenshin...are you ok?" Kaoru asked, looking him over.

"Yes...," Kenshin assured her, "I thank you, for your concern, that I do."

Kaoru, helped Kenshin up, and they all walked over to where the, almost extinguished Dojo, was.

"I guess he chose death over his shattered ideals," Kenshin sighed, looking up at the smoke, that

signaled that the fire was close to gone.

The group, all stopped off at a small tea hut, and took a moment to collect themselves.

"I guess we'd better be going now," Kenshin predicted, as he stood up, after finishing his tea,

"the other's will probably be wondering where we are."

"Oh, no!" Kaoru, suddenly shrieked.

"Gahh!" Kenshin yelled, falling over, "...Miss...Miss Kaoru? What's wrong?"

"We came all this way," she cried, "and we forgot all about getting the rice for dinner! What a

waste!"

"Oh...," Kenshin smiled, looking relieved, "...is that all?"

"You need rice?" Mao asked, looking up at Kenshin and Kaoru.

"Yes...," Kaoru sighed, "...it's the reason that we came here, to Saiyeki."

"If that's what you need," Mao smiled, jumping out of her chair, "give me 5 minutes!"

Mao, ran off and out of the hut. Soji followed her.

"Mao...Soji?!" Kaoru, yelled after them. They didn't hear. Kenshin and Kaoru waited for a while,

and soon, Mao and Soji came back, carrying large bag of rice, on their backs.

"Here you go!" Mao sang. She handed the bags to Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Where did you get all of this rice?" Kaoru asked.

"My father is a shopkeeper...," Mao explained, with a smile, "I told him what happened, and he

let me give you these, for free!"

"So...these are for us?" Kaoru asked, still not sure why.

"Yeah!" Soji cheered.

"Thank you, very much," Kenshin smiled, placing a hand on Soji's head, "we're very grateful, that

you two are alright, and that you gave us what we came here for, that we are."

"Oh...that's right!" Kaoru gasped, "we have to get back to make dinner! Everyone is counting on

us!"

"You should hurry," Soji urged, "there's a carriage that leaves here, in about 10 minutes!"

"We better hurry," Kaoru gasped, as they got up and bolted out the door.

They were able to make the carriage and said there goodbyes to Soji and Mao, and were off.

The carriage, began to pull away, when Soji and Mao, said their goodbyes.

"Goodbye!" Mao yelled.

"Have a safe trip back!" Soji yelled.

"Thank you...and I hope you two have a good time together!" Kaoru yelled, back.

"We will!" Mao screamed. As she said that, she turned to Soji and gave him a small kiss on the

cheek. That froze up Soji, and made him blush. He then, did like before, and bent down and

stuck his head between his legs. Mao giggled, and then waved goodbye, once more to Kaoru

and Kenshin. The ride home, was very quite. Neither one said a word. Once they had entered

their area, Kaoru spoke up.

"I wonder how Sanosuke and Yahiko are doing...," Kaoru wondered, "there was hardly any food

in the house, and dinner was a long way off."

"I'm sure that they are fine," Kenshin assured Kaoru, "they have money to eat, and..."

Kenshin stopped in mid sentence, when he felt something.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, looking at his face, "what's wrong?"

"There!" he said, with a stern look on his face, "a fire!"

Kaoru, turned and looked at where Kenshin was looking. There, above all the shops and buildings,

were clouds of black smoke, sailing high into the sky.

"That smoke...," Kaoru wondered, looking at it, "...!! It's coming from the Dojo!"

Kenshin, told the driver to stop, and the two got out. Carrying Kaoru on his shoulders, he leapt

along the road, at blazing speed. He rounded the corners, with sharp precision. As he rounded

the last corner, he could hear screams of people and the splashing of water.

"What's going on over here," Kaoru yelled, as they rounded the corner, "oh...my god!!"

There, standing over a hundred feet in the air, was the Kamiya Dojo, half broken, and sporting

millions of orange flames, which shattered everything around it.

"Oh, no...," Kenshin gasped, not sure what words to say, "..!! Wait?! Sano and Yahiko...where

are they?"

The two, looked around, trying to find their two friends. Kenshin, spotted them, over by the side

of the road, standing over Megumi, Dr. Gensei and his two girls. The two, ran over and asked

what happened.

"Some punks, burst in and immediately set fir to the place," Sanosuke grunted.

"They knocked us out and then left," Yahiko joined in, "we didn't have a chance!"

"Are they alright?" Kenshin asked, looking down at Megumi and the others.

"Yeah," Sanosuke said, "some medical guys, checked them out and said they just need to rest,

for a while."

"Thank goodness," Kaoru sighed, looking up at the towering flames.

"Who did this?" Kenshin asked, as the reflections of the flames, danced in his eyes.

"No clue," Sanosuke shook his head, "the only thing we know about the vandals, is that they all

wore black clothing, and masks over their faces. The only thing they didn't cover were their

eyes."

"This must be the work of those same men, you were talking about earlier," Kenshin guessed,

"isn't that right, Miss Kaoru?"

"Yes...," Kaoru said, with a shake in her voice, "it sounds like it."

"We have to find out who did this, and put a stop to it," Kenshin announced, "they should not

be able to destroy people homes, and their lives!"

"But how will you find them?" Kaoru asked.

"I think the reason they chose the Dojo, was because they were looking for me," Kenshin told

her, "they will be back to finish the job, that they will."

The group, went quiet after that comment, and just looked back up at the roaring flames, as

they painted the evening sky, with a burning red. Somewhere out there, a man with a heart of

fire, literally, looked to seek out Kenshin and fight him, to the death. He would get that chance,

sooner then he or Kenshin, could imagine.

**A/N: I'm sorry it took longer to get this chapter out. Work has bogged me down, and **

**I'm getting a tad behind. Nevermore...I'm back and the updates will come sooner. **

**Thanks for ur patience!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Next chapter up, very early. Enjoy it and expect more to come, soon! Yay!**

**Chapter 7: A Time to Cry**

At about 5 a.m., after the fire had been doused, and all the injured people had been taken care

of, Kenshin and the others, walked through the wreckage, of what was left of their Dojo. They

walked carefully, not to trip on any of the broken wood columns, or step on any of the

blackened ash. The fire was out, but the temperature still lingered, behind. Kaoru, looked around

and sighed, silently. Kenshin, looked at her, with a look of wonder.

"Miss Kaoru?" he asked, "you seem awfully calm for what has just happened...are you alright?"

Kaoru, didn't seem to notice Kenshin's question, and she walked on, looking at the dark, melted

walls.

"Miss Kaoru?..." Kenshin asked again, holding a hand out to stop her. But instead, a hand from

behind stopped Kenshin. He turned his head.

"No, Kenshin," Sanosuke blandly said, shaking his head, "I think the Missy, just needs some time

to let it all sink in. She's cared for this place, almost all her life. She's just having a delayed reaction

to it. She'll probably start crying in a few minutes...she can't hold it in forever."

Kenshin, thought about it, and realized that Sanosuke was right. Kaoru needed a minute to

understand her lose. When she was ready to cry, that would be Kenshin's cue. Sanosuke and

Yahiko, both left Kenshin and Kaoru, exploring the rest of what was left of the Dojo. Kenshin,

stood, a few feet in from the doorway, while Kaoru, walked further into the building. A burnt,

rotting log, was blocking her way to the back of the Dojo. She stopped and looked down at it.

Kenshin didn't know what to think, since he couldn't see her face. He just stood there, ready to

make his move, whenever that may be. Kaoru, continued to stare at the blocking log, and raised

a hand to it. She brought her hand down on it, and brushed some of the dust and ash away. As

she brushed some of it away, she winced and pulled her hand away. Kenshin, gasped a little, and

moved a foot forward.

"Miss...Kaoru?"

Then, he heard a soft, whimpering noise. It was Kaoru, and she was crying. Kenshin, cautiously

walked over, and carefully looked at her face. Thin streams of tears, ran down her face, and

made tiny puddles on her hands, which she had cradled to her stomach. Kenshin, looked down

from Kaoru's sad face, and looked at her hand. There, sticking out of her forefinger, was a wood

splinter, caught in her skin. A small dot of blood, bubbled on the surface.

"Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, looking back at her face, "are you alri...huh!"

Kaoru, suddenly flung herself at Kenshin and knocked him over. He landed on his back, and Kaoru,

landed on top of him. She began to cry into his chest. Kenshin, who was not that surprised

anymore, smiled, and put his arms on top of Kaoru's back.

"It's alright...," Kenshin said, "I'm here for you, that I am."

After a few minutes of crying, Kaoru sat up on her knees. Kenshin did the same. She looked

down at her hand, with the splinter. It had come out, when she flung herself on Kenshin, but

not before tearing some of her skin, causing a small amount of blood, to trickle out. Kenshin

looked at it, and smiled at Kaoru. Kaoru's eyes shook with tears inside, as she watched Kenshin,

grab hold of her hand, and bring it up to his mouth. He opened up his lips, and placed Kaoru's

finger, inside. He closed his lips, and gently smothered her finger, taking away the blood.

Kaoru, didn't pull away, or wince. She calmly sat there, while Kenshin sucked out the blood. After

he was done, he pulled out Kaoru's finger. The blood was gone, and a small dark spot, showing

that a scab had formed. Kaoru's eyes, began to dry up, and she showed a hint of glow, in her

face.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru finally spoke.

"Yes...Miss Kaoru?"

"Thank you, for being there," she smiled, "I don't think I would be able to cope with this, if you

weren't here. With you around, I feel like I don't need to worry as much, as I usually do. You

make me feel happy and safe."

Kenshin, looked into Kaoru's eyes, and smiled too.

"I'm glad that you feel happy," Kenshin said, rubbing out one of Kaoru's eyes, "that makes me

happy...and I promise to protect you...so you never have to worry about it."

Kaoru, lunged at Kenshin again, but this time, she hugged him instead of knocking him over.

After they embraced, they both stood up, and looked around. Suddenly, the burnt Dojo, didn't

look as depressing as they first thought.

"I think we have some work to do," Kenshin said, "don't you agree?"

"Yes...I do," Kaoru smiled, "...that's why...Yahiko and Sano can do all the work, for spying on us

the entire time!"

"Gahh!!!" came a loud voice.

_**SLAM**_

To the right of Kaoru, one of the doors, that had been holding on by a thin thread, came

crashing down, and hit the ground. There, standing in shock, was Yahiko and Sanosuke, scared

out of their wits.

"Uh...ha...hi!" Sanosuke laughed, sheepishly, "we were just...uh...um."

"Uh...hehehe!" Yahiko laughed, since he had nothing else to say.

"You two...," Kaoru began.

"Huh?" Sanosuke and Yahiko both wondered, looking at Kaoru.

"...are in extremely deep trouble!!!" Kaoru exploded, running at them, fists ready for action.

"Ahhhh!"

Bang...smack...crash...thump...

"oh...the pain," Sanosuke whined.

"My arm is broken!" Yahiko joined the whine fest.

"Get to work, you bums," Kaoru said, wiping her hands off, "or you won't get any food, for the

entire time that you stay here?"

"WHAT?!" they both screamed.

Immediately, they both got up and ran off, to work on the clean up.

"So much for the healing part," Sanosuke yelled, as he ran off.

"I think we got hurt more then her!" Yahiko added.

After they ran off, Kenshin and Kaoru, began to walk out of the Dojo, to have a moments peace.

Just as they reached the door, the sun, blinded them for a moment. They held up their hands,

and watched the sun, come up over the shops and slink along the ground. As the sun reached

the Dojo, Kenshin and Kaoru, looked back and watched the sun, as it spread over the destroyed

building. As it lifted up and over the wreckage, it made Kenshin and Kaoru smile. For such a

disaster, it looked beautiful, in the morning light.

About a block away, a man in black clothing watched the two, from atop the roofs of a shop. He

watched them carefully, as Kenshin and Kaoru, walked off in the opposite direction, holding

hands. After they had disappeared, another man in black, came from behind, and bowed behind

the first.

"Sir...," the bowing man, announced, "word from the north is, five more regions are under over

control. We await your next move!"

"Excellent!" the spying man smiled, "after we secure the Makino and Okinaga areas, we'll proceed

with our plans."

"Yes, sir!" the bowing man, agreed. He jumped off into the trees, and disappeared.

"Soon...very soon," the spying man, said to himself, "I will get to fight you!"

The spying man, turned and followed his friend.

Later on, Kenshin and Kaoru returned from their walk, and found Dr. Gensei and the girls, in the

Dojo.

"Dr. Gensei?" Kaoru gasped, "are you alright to be moving around?"

"Oh, Miss Kaoru...Kenshin," Dr. Gensei smiled, noticing her, "yes, I fell much better, now, thank

you."

"Where's Megumi?" Kaoru asked.

"She went to buy some healing herbs and medicine," Dr. Gensei told her, "so she could treat

some more of our injuries."

"Oh...well that's good," Kaoru smiled, "well, I better prepare for dinner. All that food I was

supposed too make last night, is almost going to waste."

"Alright," Dr. Gensei agreed, walking away.

Kaoru, walked away as well, in the opposite direction, and grabbed the bags of food, that they

had bought. Luckily, the food was put away in a good storage spot, and didn't take any damage

from the fire. The kitchen, was one of the least touched areas, of the building. Kaoru, walked

over to the stove, and began to prepare and cut the food. As she cut the food, thoughts ran

through her head, about the fire, but didn't disturb her concentration. As she cut, she

unconsciously, looked off to her right, and saw something, that looked like a picture frame, stuck

between some dead wood. She cocked her head to one side, and walked over to it. She bent

down and picked it up. She took one look at it, and almost lost it. It was a picture of her,

standing with her mother and father. The only problem was, both of them were burned off the

picture. Only Kaoru was left in the picture. Kaoru, looked at it for another few seconds, and then

her eyes, gave away. She began to cry, and she held the picture frame to her chest. She cried

so much, that a puddle formed underneath her. Loud sobs echoed the building, but nobody was

there, except for Kaoru. She was left all alone, in her forgotten Dojo, to cry for what she had

lost.

**A/N: I found writing this chapter, very sad. I feel bad for Kaoru and what she lost. Can **

**you feel her pain? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Who are the Kaji Bandits?**The next day, the group woke up early, to help with the rest of the cleanup. They had stayed at an Inn for the time, while waiting to repair the Dojo. They all met out front of the Akabeko."So, what now?" Yahiko asked, "the Dojo is wasted, so we have no where to go!""Well, first," Kaoru pointed out, "we have to help with the cleanup. Then, we have to track down those guys that did it!" "I agree," Kenshin agreed, with a nod, "while the three of us, go and find some information on these guys, you and Megumi can help with the rebuilding, of the Dojo.""I can't help?" Kaoru asked, disappointed."These men, obviously were willing to burn the Dojo, no matter who was in it," Kenshin said, with a cold face, "it's best if you stay put, in order to let us, fight them.""Well...alright."The group, split up and did what they had to. Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanosuke, went into the Akabeko, to eat, and think. As they sat down, Tae came over and greeted them."Well, hello," she smiled, "how are we, this morning?""How do you think we feel?" Yahiko snapped, sitting cross-legged on the ground, and resting his head on his fist, "our Dojo just burned down, and we have no idea, where to go, and who did it? How do you think we feel?!""Well, excuse me!!!" Tae screamed, getting in Yahiko's face, "I can't read minds, you know!"Yahiko fell over, in shock. Kenshin grinned, Sanosuke shook his head."We'll just have our usual," Kenshin told Tae, "thank you.""Coming right up!"Tae, left to fetch the food, while the three guys, sat at the table, thinking hard. "Do you know of any group that may have done this, Sano?" Kenshin asked, looking his way."Not at the moment," Sanosuke admitted, "I've heard a lot of rumors about "This Group" and "That Group", but none that match the actions or descriptions, of those fire bandits.""Well, I guess we can always walk around the local towns, and see if anyone knows anything about it."As Tae, came back with the food, the group next door, got talking."Did you hear?" said one man, "that Kaji group is back to it's old tricks!""I thought they were all dead?" another, younger man asked."Nope...they're still around," said the first man, "word around is, that they're resurrected their clan, and are back at trying to take over the country, again."Kenshin and the others, heard this conversation and wondered if it was related to their own."Excuse us," Kenshin smiled, looking around the corner, "may we ask, what it is, you gentlemen were talking about?""Oh?" the older man, looked up at Kenshin, "you mean about the Kaji bandits? Yeah, apparently, over 10 years ago, there was a group of bandits, that traveled the country, burning down buildings for money, and control. But just shortly after that, they suddenly vanished. Some say that they all turned on each other and killed themselves. Now they say, that they're backand looking to get revenge.""On whom?" Yahiko asked."They say that there was one man, that took down the entire clan," the man said, giving a glaring look around the room, "...a man that had only one eye!""One Eye?" Yahiko shrieked."Yeah," the younger man, agreed, nodding, "they say that the man had only one good eye, and the other was empty. He brought down the entire Kaji clan, with only his sword!""Is this man, still alive?" Kenshin asked, intrigued by the warrior."Nobody knows," the young man, shook his head, "after killing all the Kaji bandits, he vanished. Some say that he was a ghost of a long, dead warrior, from 100 years ago.""That sounds like a big pile of bull!" Sanosuke finally jumped in, "a ghost! yeah, right!"Just after saying that, Sanosuke felt a cold, clammy feeling on his neck."Aghh!!!" he screamed, jumping up.Sanosuke, ran around the room, dancing, wildly. He stopped, suddenly, when he heard Yahiko, laughing. There was Yahiko, on the ground, laughing, hysterically. Beside him, where Sanosuke was sitting, was a wet, clump of noodles."What an idiot!" Yahiko giggled, holding his gut, "who would believe that ghosts really exist! Hahaha!!""Grrr...Yah-hi-ko!" Sanosuke growled, holding up his fist, in anger.BANG...SMACK...CRASH...BANG..."That'll teach you to pull a fast one on me, you little twirp!""Owww...""In any case," Kenshin interrupted, "we should look into this matter, as soon as possible, that we should. Thank you, kind sir's.""No problem," the older man, smiled. The young man, just nodded.After eating, everyone met up and discussed their findings."What did you find out?" Kaoru asked, when she saw Kenshin, standing outside the Dojo ruin."Apparently, these bandits were once a strong group, over 10 years ago," Kenshin explained, "they were all, but killed off, and now some surviving members are looking to revive their clan. We can't let that happen, that we can't.""I've never heard of these guys," Kaoru admitted, "how will you find them?""I don't know," Kenshin shook his head, "but what I do know, is the whole of Japan will be in great danger, if we let these men succeed in reforming their clan, that I do."The others agreed. They finished talking and then, set out to visit some nearby towns and see what they had to say. While walking, Kenshin stared at the ground."Hey, Kenshin," Sanosuke asked, "you alright, buddy?""Huh?...Oh, yes," Kenshin mumbled, then smiled, "just thinking, that I am."The group, continued their walk, without saying much. Back at the Dojo, Kaoru helped clean up all the clutter of burned wood and debris."Well, I guess things can't get any worse," Megumi joked, flashing a feeble smile at Kaoru."I suppose," Kaoru sighed, smiling weakly, "but I can't help but think that I should have some part in this...I mean it's my Dojo they destroyed. Why can't I do something?""Sometimes doing nothing is the best way to fix something," Megumi said, throwing a handful of wood onto the waiting debris wagon, "sometimes things fix themselves, over time, and some things can only be fixed by others. You're too close to the problem, in a way. You'd find those guys and go in, fists flying and get yourself killed.""Yeah...I guess you're right," Kaoru agreed, resuming her cleaning.While they were cleaning, they didn't notice a large man, standing on the other side of the road, staring at them. He stared with a hard, stone face. Neither Megumi, nor Kaoru saw him, or noticed. After a few seconds of staring, the giant man, grinned, and then walked forward.About 20 minutes later, Kenshin and group, arrived at the closest town to the east. They passed by the large wooden sign, just on the outskirts of the town._**Welcome to Ichibaku**_**  
****  
**_**All visitors and Tourists, are greatly honored**_**  
****  
**_**Population: 149**_"149 people?" Yahiko wondered, "we could ask every person in town, before we move on!""Yes, I think that may be a good idea," Kenshin agreed, "with such a small town, it should be easy to gather information. Yet, on the other hand, with a smaller group, means a smaller chance of finding decent information, that is does.""In any case," Sanosuke jumped in, to the dead-end arguing, "we won't know until we move our butts!"The group agreed, and decided to take a section of town, and meet back at the entrance, in 1 hour. Kenshin went right, Sanosuke went left and Yahiko went into the heart of the town. The town was a very busy place, for being so small. Lots of side shops, sat on the edges of the road, offering, jewelry, clay pots, clothes, and more stuff, that seemed to intrigue the women, more then the men."Aghhhh...I just thought of something," Yahiko thought out loud, "there isn't really only 149 people in this town! We never counted the tourists and sales people! Some are walking in and out of this town, every minute. There's no way to ask every person! This could take all day! Who exactly do we ask?"After running around for an hour, the group met up at the entrance, and compared their findings. Before that, Yahiko told Kenshin and Sanosuke, what he realized."Yes, I too, just thought of that," Kenshin admitted."I was able to track down 50 people," Sanosuke said, "but nobody had squat, about those Kaji guys!""I came up empty too," Yahiko included."I was able to find a little information," Kenshin explained, "but nothing much that we didn't already know.""So, we're back to square one," Sanosuke grumbled, folding his arms, "we gotta go to the next town.""Seems that way, that is does," Kenshin agreed with him.The group, banded together again, and headed out. They tried the next town, but found nothing. Just as they were leaving the town, Yahiko got knocked over. He fell forward, and hit the ground, hard."Aghh," he cried out.Kenshin and Sanosuke, looked behind them, to see a large man, standing there, grinning like an idiot."Hey, who are you?" Sanosuke grunted, "and who gave you permission to push us around?!"The man didn't answer. He just stood with his grinning face."Why don't you speak?" Kenshin asked, almost politely, "what do you want?""I have your woman!" the man said, grinning bigger."!!!" "What...Kaoru?" Yahiko gasped."This creep has the missy, hostage?" Sanosuke hissed, "how the hell did he get to her?""He's one of them," Kenshin said, with a focused face."What?" Yahiko asked, no sure what he meant, "what do you mean, "one of th...oh, you mean those Kaji guys!""This guy is one of the creeps that burned down the Dojo?!" Sanosuke grunted, holding up a fist, "you beast!""Ah-hahahaha!" he laughed, "no...I'm not one of the ones that burned your precious Dojo. That was one of the others, but just hearing about it, send chills up my spine. Hahaha!""You find it funny to destroy peoples homes and lives?" Kenshin asked, still with the hard, focused look."That's the idea," the man laughed, again, "but we have a much higher purpose, then simply watching people, burn. We seek power and authority!""What do we have to do, to get Miss Kaoru, back?""My master would like an audience with you," the large guy announced, "he has heard about you...Mr. Himura!""What is it that he wants?""That I can't tell you," the man said, shaking his head, "he never told me. He just said to bring you to him.""Where is he?" Kenshin asked, looking as he was running low on patience."In the Mojino mountains!" he revealed, as he pointed behind him, "they are a large mountain range, off to the south. He is up there!""Where's the mountain, located?" "In the Komo Hama region," the big man said, "and here!"He reached into his pocket and fished out something. It was a whistle. He threw it to Kenshin. Kenshin caught it, without taking his glare off the man."Just blow this and one of our men will assist you on getting there," the man, told the group, "my name is Hita. I shall see you again!"He reached into his pocket again, and then threw something on the ground, in front of him. It was a smoke bomb, that exploded and emitted a white powder. Everyone coughed and looked up. The man, known as Hita, was gone."What now, Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.Kenshin, looked up at the sky, and then down at the whistle. He gripped it with a fist."We go after Miss Kaoru!!" Kenshin blurted out, "and we stop this group from achieving their awful goals!"The three guys, got started on walking again. This time, they headed south, the way that the Kaji member, Hita, had told them to go. They didn't bother to stop off at any other town, for information. Only food and bedding, would get them by. Back at the hideout of the Kaji bandits, the master sat, cross-legged, on the floor. He sipped some tea, while he stared, transfixed on Kaoru. She sat at the opposite end of the room, tied up, and tape across the mouth. She struggled and wiggled, trying to break free.The leader, calmly sipped his tea, and smiled. He set his glass down, on the floor, in front of him."I'm sorry...," he said, speaking in a baby tone, "...but I simply can't see what Kenshin sees in you.""Hmm?" Kaoru mumbled, through the tape."Ever since you got here, you haven't shut up," he said, scowling a little, "that's why I had to tape your mouth up. Never have I had a woman, irritate me more, with her constant complaining, then you!""Phmph mhm!" Kaoru yelled. Her words meant nothing."Hehe," the leader laughed, "you amuse me, though. I've had 3 wives in my lifetime...but not one of them, have entertained me as much, as you have."The leader, got up and walked over to Kaoru. He bent down, on one knee, and held up Kaoru'schin, with his fingers."Not a lot in the manners department," he said, eyeballing Kaoru, "but what a looker. Such..."He stopped to lick her cheek. Kaoru winced."...beauty!"He got up and walked off, towards the window. He glanced out, and stared at the wide open view. He didn't show any expression, as he stared out. Kaoru, still a little shook up, looked at him."I hope your boyfriend, likes surprises," he said, without averting his straight gaze, "...cause I have a whole boat, full of them!"Back on ground level, Kenshin and the others, had passed 3 towns, with no sight of any other Kaji member."We've been walking for almost 5 hours," Yahiko complained, "didn't that big guy, say that we'd see other members of his group, along the way?""Only if we blew that stupid whistle!" Sanosuke grumbled, folding his arms across his body, "might as well give it a blow. This could be a very long trip!""Alright," Kenshin agreed. He pulled the whistle out of his robe, and held it up to his mouth. He gave it a decent blow. The sound was very faint, even more the power, that Kenshin used. "That's weak!" Yahiko whined, "nobody will hear that stupid thing!""Maybe you need to blow it harder?" Sanosuke hinted."Maybe so," Kenshin agreed, and held the whistle to his lips, once more. Before he had a chance to blow it again, a person jumped out from behind the bushes, behind him. The person, landed in front of the group."I heard ya!" snapped a young girl's voice, "what do you want?""Who are you?" Yahiko asked.The girl that had jumped out, was very small. She looked like a kid. She wore a purple robe, that was cut in two. The first piece, was up near her breasts, clamped tight against her chest. The second piece, started at her waist and went down, just above her knees. She had a knife, on her right leg, and a sword, on her back. She had faded red eyes, and her lips were small and unnoticable."Tsk...I'm one of the Kaji bandits, you twirp!" the girl snapped, again."Rude little runt, isn't she?" Sanosuke laughed."I'm Miago," the girl introduced, "I'm the Kaji bandits, assassin!""So, what can you tell us?" Kenshin asked, getting to the point."Right now, you are about 15 miles from the mountains," Miago said, crossing her arms, "you have to travel over water, part of the way.""15 miles?!" Yahiko complained, "that'll take forever on foot!""My leader doesn't care how you get to him," Miago scowled at him, "you can go by foot, carriage or boat. You can fly there, if you want to, I don't care!""What are your leader's intentions with me and Japan?" Kenshin asked."He didn't say," Miago shook her head, "and as for Japan...well, that's something that only he can tell you!""Thank you," Kenshin said to the girl, without a smile."No problem," she said, flipping a strand of hair out of her face, "just hurry it up, will you?"As Miago was about to leave, when Yahiko stepped forward."Hey...," Yahiko called, looking kind of embarrassed, "...how old are you?""Huh?...I'm 13," Miago said, not sure what made him ask that, "...ok. Well, see you, later!"She leapt up onto the roof, of a house and was gone. Yahiko, stood there, with a dreamy look on his face."So...pretty," Yahiko whispered.**SMACK**"Owww!!" Yahiko yelled."Our little Yahiko is in love with the enemy," Sanosuke teased, "what a pathetic sight!""Shut up, you idiot!" "Now, now," Kenshin chuckled, trying to calm the two down, "I'm afraid, we don't have time to worry about love, at a time like this, that we do not.""Sorry, Kenshin," Sanosuke apologized."Yeah...sorry," Yahiko mumbled, rubbing his head."We should hurry and find this mountain hideout, before anybody harms, Miss Kaoru," Kenshin explained, looking into the horizon, "we can't afford to be too late, that we can not."The three guys, hurried on their way, and didn't stop. They passed by towns, only stopping to sleep and eat. The three, only stopping for the essentials, didn't take into account, of their worn and torn clothes. In the next town, Saibeka, they decided to get their clothes cleaned. They stopped a person on the street, to ask for assistance."Laundry?" the man repeated, "well there is a place down the road there, they do clothes, but I think they may be closed, today.""Well, then we'll just break in and clean them ourselves!" Sanosuke proposed.They ran up to the building, that posted a sign, "Saibeka Cleaning"."Yes...it's open!" Yahiko cheered, as he ran in, stripped off his clothes and slammed then down on the counter, "I need these washed...right away!"The room went silent. Yahiko, who just not realized what he did, looked behind him. About 20 young woman, and children, stared at him in shock. Turning back around, he saw a large, old

woman, scowling at him."This is the women's cleaning," she growled, "men's is next door!""Oh...heh," Yahiko laughed, slowly grabbing his clothes, "sorry!"He turned around and inched towards the door. He turned to the women in the room, smiled and held up a hand."Sorry...," he said, again."Wahhhh!!" a baby, cried out. Yahiko ran.Finally, after cleaning their clothes, they set off again. They were now about 5 hours away from home. They were on their way to the exit of town, when they heard a rumbling noise. The ground, began to shake, wildly."Ahhh...earthquake!" Yahiko yelled."No...it's not!" Kenshin yelled back, "it's a person. I can sense them approaching."Just as Kenshin finished his speech, a large figure, came jumping out of the forest, beyond the town, and landed right in front of the three. The ground, exploded, sending the group, sprawling backwards. After getting up, they looked at who made the huge racquet."Who the heck are you? Yahiko asked, standing up, and looking at the large guy.

"I am Orujho!" the giant guy boomed. The guy was shirtless, with only a ratty pair of black shorts,

on. On his right arm, a large scar, ran down, stopping short of his wrist. He had chocolate brown

hair, and green eyes.

"Are you one of the Kaji bandits?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, I am!" Orujho yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"What are you here for?" Kenshin asked his next question.

"On orders of my master," Orujho shouted, as he pointed a fat finger at Kenshin, "I have come to

kill you!!!"


End file.
